Lucid Dream
by Shadow Silver Fang
Summary: In the muggle world reoccurring dreams are nothing to worry about. In the Wizarding world they tend to mean that dark magic is at work. Especially when six teens share the same reoccurring dreams. HGDM, HPGW, RWPP.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

_One, two, three strikes, I'm down,_

_I'm out of the game and out of your heart. _

_Four, five, six times you've told me,_

_Told me nothing at all and everything at once!_

_Seven, eight, nine things I've said,_

_Each meant to-_

"Granger, get your head out of the clouds, we have a show to do!"

Hermione looked up at the clock, and gasped. It was already a quarter to six, at which time they would start their sixth concert. She scrambled out of her seat and hurried past an impatient Draco Malfoy, who stood in the doorway tapping his foot. Dodging stage hands and personal assistants, Hermione waved hello to Ginny as she passed her dressing room. The red head was applying eye makeup, already dressed and with her hair pulled into messy pigtails.

"Late _again_, 'Mione?" she called after her.

"I was writing!" Hermione called back as she entered her own dressing room and began stripping down to get into her outfit. "Where're Harry and Ron?"

"They're already back stage making sure all the lighting is in order," Ginny called through the wall, "He wants to avoid what happened in Dallas, at all costs."

"Oh, honestly," Hermione muttered, pulling on her pants and trying to buckle them, "It wasn't all that bad."

"I know it wasn't, not to us," Ginny said, grinning from the doorway, "Harry, however, thinks that it was our little lighting problem that kept us from a full house this time around."

Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling her shirt on and looking at the ties that went down the front of it.

"Don't even try to figure those out," came Draco Malfoy's voice from behind Ginny. "Just leave it open, give all those pubescent boys out there something to wank off to at night."

Hermione gave him a horrified look as she tied the bottom two sets of strings, covering most of her cleavage. "Honestly, Malfoy, you are a barbarian."

"And you are going to make us late to start our own concert," he retorted, pointing to the watch on his wrist.

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes, but she couldn't help it. They still had three minutes to get on stage and in places. She knew for a fact that it would only take them 45 seconds to do so. She turned from her blond and red haired friends, looking at herself in the mirror. Her pants were tight, black jeans, with silver skulls embroidered on the legs and a red butterfly on the front left pocket. Her shift was a pale salmon-y pink, with similar designs in gold. Her shoes were thick soled black leather dock martins. She was wearing a silver pendant around her neck that dangled down into her cleavage. It was of a book that opened to become a locket. She looked over at Ginny and grinned. Her younger friend was wearing a similar outfit, only the pants and the shirt were black, and instead of skulls there were lions embroidered with gold thread. Her hair had black streaks in it, and was pulled into two messy pigtails, held up with black ribbons.

"Hurry it up, Granger," Draco sneered, "Honestly, do all girls take this long to get ready?"

"Ten minutes?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, I imaging most girls take upwards from a half hour to get ready to sing in front of thousands of people."

Ginny laughed at Draco's look of indignation at being talked back to. "Really, Malfoy," she said, "She is right, you know."

Draco snorted, "Whatever, just hurry it up, would you?"

He turned to go and Hermione noticed what he was wearing. His hair was slicked back, as it always was, and his hands were hidden in the back pockets of his impossibly tight leather pants. He wore a tight, black wife beater, and had black wrist bands on both arms. His ears, which had gotten pierced somewhere in between Tokyo and Amsterdam, were decorated with a matching pair of silver wolf fang earrings. Hermione thought that if he wasn't such an evil git, he might be date worthy material.

Ginny noticed Hermione looking him up and down and grinned, "You think it looks good on him, Harry and Ron are wearing the same outfit, minus the earrings. Ron's still too chicken to get his pierced, and Harry thought that fangs are too over done."

Hermione was putting her own earrings in as she walked out the door, Ginny beside her, "Really, what pair is Harry wearing?"

"Lightening bolts, of course."

Hermione laughed, "Of course." 

---- 

Hermione and Ginny found Pansy just outside her own dressing room, she was arguing with a makeup woman who though pink would look better than the thick black eyeliner the black haired girl had already put on. Her outfit matched Hermione's and Ginny's, but in a green color scheme.

It took them almost thirty seconds to convince Ms. Mayes, their hired makeup artist, that Pansy's eyeliner was perfectly fine and that they really didn't have time to redo her makeup.

"That woman is almost as insufferable as you, Granger," Pansy grumbled angrily once they were on their way to find the boys.

"Thanks, Parkinson," Hermione muttered, otherwise ignoring the girls jibes.

Pansy and Draco were the only two in the band who insisted on calling the others by their last names. The two had joined the band right at the start, both intrigued by the idea of running away from their homes to travel and perform. Draco, now disowned by his multi-billion dollar father, was fast on his way to being worth just as much. They were silent when they found their three male counterparts. Harry was looking quite serious, talking with a stage hand who seemed to be concerned with some of the wiring, while Ron looked as though he were about to throttle a very calm looking Draco.

Then their manager appeared.

"Mister Grey," Hermione greeted happily, hugging the young man.

"Hello Hermione, Ginny, Pansy," he turned his eyes on Draco and Ron, "Boys. Not getting into trouble are we?"

"Course not, Grey," Draco responded, smirking. "Weasley and I were just discussing the tragedy that is his love life, or should I say his lack of love life."

Grey just shook his head and sighed, stepping past them and towards the stage. He was wearing an outfit almost like theirs, black leather pants, black punk boots, a tight black shirt. He was only a few years older than they were, and acted just their age, dressing like them and treating them like equals.

He stepped out onto the stag and the crowd went crazy, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron went up next, followed closely by Draco and Pansy.

Taking a microphone, Grey began to talk. "You ready for music?!"

The crowd screamed, and for a second Hermione was overwhelmed by the noise.

Grey was grinning, "Are. You. Ready. FOR THE CHOSEN?!"

Harry and Ron were grinning as everyone took their places on the stage. Harry and Ron each took up singning positions, with Hermione. Ginny was on the drums tonight, with Draco and Pansy playing electric guitars. The music blared to life, live playing from Ginny, Draco and Pansy, along with assistance from a prerecorded mix. Hermione wondered if the crowd would be able to hear the songs over their own screaming.

"_If you want me to wait  
I will wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering."_

Whenever Harry sang the girls would go crazy. His scar made him their favorite in the band, that coupled with his windswept hair and startlingly green eyes. That wasn't to say that Draco and Ron didn't have their own following, or, well, that Draco didn't, Ron really didn't have that many fangirls chasing him through the street.

Draco and Pansy played hard, grinning and moving around the stage as Hermione sang back up.

"_Go!"_ She sang loudly, _"Yeah, Yeah!"_

And then Draco was tossing her his guitar as he picked up the next set of lyrics, grinning as he moved to the edge of the stage and crouched down in front of a group of screaming fangirls.

"_Since I was a young man  
I never was a fun man  
I never had a plan and no security  
Then ever since i met you  
I never could forget you  
I only wanna get you right here next to me!"_

And Hermione was grinning as she tossed his guitar back to him, listening as Ron began to sing, clear and strong.

"_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering!"_

There was a pause in the singing as the music flowed on, Hermione picked up a third guitar, joining in.

"Pretty good turn out, aye Granger?"

Draco was grinning at her. She grinned back.

"Yeah, too bad it's only a dream and we're gonna wake up soon, isn't it?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah, but, if it wasn't a dream you and Pansy wouldn't know how to play the guitar, and Weasley's voice would be cracking. So let's be glad it isn't real."

Hermione laughed, and then she looked out into the crowd as the world beyond the stage began to disappear, dissolving into gray mist, until all that was left was the stage where the six teens still played hard.

---

Hermione sat up in her bed in her Head Girl's room, breathing hard and covered in sweat. She was grinning, though the reoccurring dreams were beginning to disturb her. Each one was different, a different country, a different set of songs that she recognized from muggle radio. Except one, two days prior, it had been of the six of them on a beach, taking a break during their Euro-Tour. She could still remember Ron's face as he came awake on the beach, thoroughly burned, and with his sister laughing at him from where she sat, applying copious amounts of sun block.

Each one seemed so real, aside from the fact that she had no idea how to play the guitar. After each dream she would feel lighter, could go through the day without minding how anyone, namely Slytherins, treated she or her friends.

Looking out the window she could see that it was still dark, though just beyond the Forbidden Forest she could see the sky turning lighter blue. Knowing she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep she pushed the covers from her body and crawled out of bed. She got dressed quietly, slipping into a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt.

Picking up her Potions text book she headed to her common room, intent on studying until breakfast.

All the while humming the tune to Good Charlotte's, _Wondering. _


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_**I do not own **__the Harry Potter series or any of the characters contained therein; I simply take them and mold them to my will._

* * *

The couch for the Head Girl and Head Boy common room was, quite possibly, the most comfortable piece of furniture she'd ever sat on. Her book was open, held in one hand, and on her lap was parchment for note taking. She tapped her quill against the paper, leaving large blotches of ink behind, her eyes moved over the text without really reading it. She already knew it by heart, anyway.

"If you want me to wait, I would wait for you," she murmur-sang, her bare foot wiggling a bit. "If you asked me to stay, I would stay right through. If you don't wanna-"

"What are you singing?"

Hermione looked up, startled to see Draco Malfoy coming down from his room. He had stopped on the stairs and looked… disgusted? A little angry even.

"It's a muggle song," she said, eyes narrowed, "What's it to you?"

His eyes narrowed, "You were shrieking it out like a banshee."

Anger bubbled up in her, and her grip on her quill tightened to the point that she heard it begin to snap. "I was barely singing it at all. I doubt you could even hear it from up there."

"I could hear it fine," he snapped, "Kindly put a silencing spell up next time. Just because you like to hear your voice doesn't mean the rest of the wizarding world does."

Hermione snapped her book closed and piled her note parchment on top of it with her quill. As gracefully as she was able she slid off of the couch and into a standing position, her lip almost lifting in a snarl.

"What a pity," she muttered, "It was shaping up to be a good day until I was reminded that you exist."

She went to her room without a backward glance, it was almost time for breakfast anyway. The less she saw of that ferret the better. She tossed her potions book down onto her desk and moved towards her bed, falling onto it with a sigh. He was almost personable in her dreams, why did he have to go and ruin it like that? She laughed, dream-Malfoy was right anyway. It was for the best that it was only a dream, because Ron really was a crummy singer. She forced herself up and dug a fresh set of clothes from her trunk. She had a closet in her private room, something not afforded to the students who still lived in the house dormitories, but she had been condition by six previous years of schooling to go for her trunk.

She slipped off her jeans, pulled off her t-shirt, and quickly got into uniform, draping her robes over her arm and hoisting her book bag onto her right shoulder. She caught a glimpse of herself in her vanity mirror and frowned. Her hair wasn't as insanely curly anymore, but it was still unmanageable; thick and wild. Her skin had darkened considerably from time spent outdoors gathering ingredients with the advanced potions class, but she didn't think the tan looked good on her. She frowned, she was doomed to always be the nerdy one, not like Ginny who had grown up into beautiful creature that attracted all the attention of the opposite sex. She sighed and continued out of her rooms, ignoring Malfoy in the common room as she went. He was spread out across the couch as though he'd been there all morning, the daily prophet in his hand, though the mail hadn't yet arrived, and his blue eyes intense.

_Almost as intense as they are when we perform…_

The thought was automatic, and she quickly chastised herself as she left the head boy and girl rooms and took to the hallways. She almost felt bad for the other students. The private quarters for the two head students were only a second away from the Great Hall, not like the ten minute walk from the different house towers. She'd barely stepped out from behind the portrait of Nicholas Flamel and she was already sitting down at the Gryffindor table, buttering her toast and sipping at orange juice. Ginny was the next one of their group to appear, taking a seat across from Hermione and immediately piling her plate high with pancakes and fruit.

"Morning 'Mione," she said, taking a bite of syrupy pancake and chewing it quickly.

"Morning 'Gin," Hermione responded, "Sleep well?"

Ginny nodded, swallowing fast, "Oh yeah. I tell you, with that pixie problem fixed it's much nicer up in Gryffindor Tower."

Hermione laughed, "Not a fan of getting hexed in your sleep?"

Ginny shook her head, "It wasn't really all that bad."

"Well, when you live with Fred and George all summer," Hermione offered, and they shared a chuckle.

"I tell you, waking up with polka dots up and down your arms is better than waiting for a prank from those two," Ginny said, "Especially when you know they've done something but you can't figure it out. Was never happier than the day they told us all they'd be living in Hogsmeade."

Hermione laughed, grinning at Harry as he took a seat beside her and immediately dug into the bacon. "Morning Harry!"

He grinned back, "Morning 'Mione. Don't suppose the post's got here yet?"

"No, any minute now though," she said.

"Post's not here?" Ron asked, taking a seat on her other side.

Hermione shook her head, "Not yet. Today's the day though, isn't it?"

Her three friends nodded, and Ginny grinned, "They were very hush-hush about it, I can't wait to see what they look like."

And then the owls came flooding in. Mail dropped everywhere, in people's food, on their heads, in their laps. One owl came in carrying four letters, and the four teens at the Gryffindor table grinned as they were dropped before them. A daily prophet plopped down, knocking over Hermione's orange juice, but she cleared it away without even drawing her wand. Wandless magic was a skill she'd discovered during sixth year, during the final battle.

Her eyes fogged a bit, it had been such a painful year.

"Aren't you going to open yours, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, "They're brilliant!"

Hermione quickly claimed the envelope with her name on it and it opened at her touch. Inside was a piece of black parchment with gold lettering.

_Hermione Granger,_

_On behalf the Brothers Weasley, you are invited_

_To the grand opening of Weasley's Wizarding Weazes,_

_Diagon Alley branch. _

_Dress robes required,_

_Arrive by Floo,_

_No outside food or drinks._

_Please RSVP._

_Yours mischievously,_

_Fred and George Weasley_

Hermione looked up, eyes wide. "Diagon Alley Branch? I thought they were just renovating the Hogsmeade store!"

Ginny gave an excited squeal, "Maybe once I've graduated they'll let me manage another branch somewhere! Oh, maybe in France's wizarding community!"

The rest of breakfast was spent talking excitedly about the grand opening and what it meant for the family, and especially for the twins. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin table and her brows furrowed in confusion. Malfoy was glaring at them with even more anger and hatred than usual, stabbing his eggs brutally with his fork. Hermione quickly looked away, gathering her stuff and following as the others left.

"I bet it's a trick," Ron said, "Get everyone there, by _floo_, in their best robes, and then pull some terrible prank on them."

"You're probably right," Harry said, "And the only way to avoid it will be to get in on it early."

"Owl them after classes," Hermione suggested, "But don't try to rope me in, I want nothing to do with it."

"When you end up turned into a parrot don't act like we didn't warn you," Ginny cooed, grinning as she broke away from them, waving and disappearing down a different hallway.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and the rest of the walk to DADA was spent chatting about the homework, the upcoming review, and what professions they would be pursuing when their seventh year came to an end. Harry and Ron had both been sought out by the ministry to be enrolled as aurors-in-training once the year ended, but Harry had been looking into becoming a an ambassador of peace. The different wizarding communities around the world were seeking each other out in the wake of the war. They had been decimated by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and now they were trying to pull themselves back together again.

"You wouldn't be around much," Hermione said, "But it would be a fulfilling career."

"It would be lots of travel," he agreed, "But I always wanted to see the world."

"Do we get perks like free room and board if we visit you?" Ron asked, taking a bite out of a piece of toast he had taken with from the Great Hall.

Hermione laughed as they entered the classroom, "I highly doubt _we_ get the perks for _his_ career."

"We're family," Ron said, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder, making him laugh, "There's gotta be some little thing in the book for family."

They chose to sit at the back of the class as it began to fill, Hermione pulling out a sheet of parchment to take notes and Ron immediately turning it into a sheet of parchment for _passing_ notes.

'_Mione, what's she talking about? This wasn't in the reading._

_She_ was Professor Tillypod, the newest in a long line of Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers. She was a good teacher, patient with all of her students, kind but firm. Hermione rolled her eyes.

_Ronald, I'm sure if you had actually done the reading you wouldn't have written that. _

He made an indignant sound, and Hermione turned to see a dark red flush creeping up his neck to the tips of his ears. It made her raise an eyebrow at him. It had been right in the reading. It had even had its own section, with a big, bold header. She sighed and amended her writing.

_She's talking about how to cast obliviartum, it's an advanced form of obliviate that allows the caster to only erase certain memories. It takes an amazing amount of concentration. Only five magic users in the world can use it. _

The rest of the class period was spent with Harry and Ron writing notes back and forth on Hermione's paper and her trying to take notes between them.

"Alright class," Professor Tillypod said, smiling widely at them, "Make sure to do your reading for next time, and be prepared. We'll be pairing up to practice casting counter-curses."

The trio shuffled out behind everyone else, chuckling to each other. Someone bumped into Hermione as they walked, making her drop her book bag.

"Watch it, Granger," Malfoy said, shooting her an angry, disgusted look.

"You watch it, Malfoy," Ron shot back, "You bumped into her, not the other way 'round."

"You really shouldn't talk, Weasel," Malfoy said, his disgust quickly replaced by boredom, "You've got the wit of a clump of gillyweed."

He didn't say anything else, choosing that moment to leave the trio and continue on his way ahead of them.

"He's a royal git," Harry said, frowning after the Slytherin.

"Yes, he is," Hermione agreed, "And I have to spend the next two hours with him and multiple cases of potentially poisonous potions ingredient."

"How do you manage to go through the entire class without killing him?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," she said, shooting him a look out of the corner of her eye, "Imagine how easy it would be to make it look like an accident."

They were silent for a few moments, standing in the hallway still, and then all three of them started to laugh. Hermione eventually bid them goodbye and headed for class.

* * *

It's been a while... like a year? I've begun writing again! Writers block be damned! I'll be updating this more often than once a year. That's a miracle.


End file.
